The disclosure relates to a design approach, and more particularly to a design approach for improving brightness emitted from light component sources on a panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a panel. Panel 1 comprises pixel units P11˜Pmn arranged in an array and a white light source, such as white EL (Electroluminescent) device. Each pixel unit comprises three white light sub-pixels, and each sub-pixel comprises three primary color components that make up a resultant white light for each sub-pixel.
Taking pixel unit P11 as an example, pixel unit P11 comprises three white light sub-pixels P11R, P11G, P11B, each make up of a combination of red, green, and blue colors. The resultant white light emission from each sub-pixel is filtered by a color filter, to render a color light to a viewer.
Pixel unit P11 would be provided with a red color filter over the sub-pixel P11R, a green color filter over the sub-pixel P11G, and a blue color filter over the sub-pixel P11B. The pixel unit P11 can be controlled to produce a color image of a desired overall color, by controlling the relative intensity of the respective white sub-pixels, to produce color lights of the desired relative intensity as viewed through the corresponding color filters.
The intensity of the white EL devices often decreases significantly with operation due to the substantial property of three primary color components. The conventional method for compensating this shift in intensity utilizes photo sensors to detect the brightness of sub-pixels.
When a photo TFT detects the brightness of the blue light, the sensitivity of the photo TFT is higher. When the photo TFT detects the brightness of the red light or the green light, the sensitivity of the photo TFT is lower. Therefore, the conventional method does not appropriately to compensate the brightness of the red light and the green light as a photo TFT is utilized to detect the brightness.